


Baby it's cold outside

by Sadiessmax



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It's short but sweet (Like all my fics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiessmax/pseuds/Sadiessmax
Summary: Eleven comes to Max's house and the cuddle





	Baby it's cold outside

Eleven sighed as she wrapped her cloak even tighter around her body. It was winter and that meant it was cold outside and Eleven was walking to Max’s house after Max had called her that her brother wasn’t home. Max’s brother, Billy, was very unapproving of Max and Eleven’s relationship and had threatened many times to beat Eleven up if she came to his house. But now Max had called that he wasn’t home until the next day and Eleven had quickly rushed to her home.

It had just started to snow when Eleven arrived at Max’s house. She knocked on the door and Max’s mom opened it. “Eleven,” She smiled, “Max is in her room, come in.” Eleven felt as if Max’s mom was the only one in the family approving of Max’s relationship with Eleven. Both her father and brother didn’t like them together and they wished that Eleven and Max would both just date boys. Eleven’s father, Hopper, didn’t care about who Eleven dated, as long as she was happy.

Eleven walked in and walked straight to Max’s room where she found Max doing homework. “El,” Max said happily when she saw her girlfriend standing in the hallway and ran up to her to hug her. The two girls hugged and Eleven breathed out relieved when she felt her girlfriend’s arms around her again. It was a nice feeling, Eleven always felt loved when Max hugged her, something she hadn’t always felt in her life.

Max let go of Eleven again and walked back to her bed, Eleven following her. The two sat down on Max’s bed and Eleven laid her head down on Max’s shoulder. “You feel cold,” Max said when she grabbed Eleven’s hand.

“It’s snowing outside,” Eleven said, “And it’s very cold.” Max laid her arm around Eleven’s shoulder and pulled her closer to her. Eleven then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist.

The two girls sat like that for a while before Eleven let go of Max again and let herself fall down on the bed. Max laid down next to her and tried to put her arm around Eleven again. Eleven got the memo and wrapped her arms around Max’s middle again. Max laid her arm around El’s shoulder again and Eleven laid her head on Max’s chest.

The two girls fell asleep like that and when Max’s mom came to warn them Billy and Max’s dad would come home soon she decided to let them sleep and lock the door.


End file.
